


I just want to see you laughing in the purple rain

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mileven Moments [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mileven and the prompt "soft summer rain"// Or //Mike an El get caught out in the rain





	I just want to see you laughing in the purple rain

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about rain and then purple rain got stuck in my head so that's the title I guess

"We should head back before it rains." Mike held a hand out as if to test the air for rain. 

But El wasn't ready yet. She didn't want to go home because going home meant Mike would also be leaving soon.

She felt a splash of rain hit her head and quickly as if the floodgates had opened, the sky was pouring down.

Mike grabbed her hand and they ran under a nearby tree for some shelter, neither of them bringing coats or an umbrella.

El couldn't help but think there was something mesmerising about summer rain. The summer rain wasn't dark or harsh. It was always soft, even when it was a lot of rain, it still seemed soft somehow.

She looked over and Mike and dropped his hand, running out into the rain. She laughed and twirled around, Mike hesitantly watching.

"Come on, Mike!" She called, spinning with her arms open wide.

He slowly followed, the rain hitting his head. He held out his own hands to feel the rain, and it was kind of relaxing.

El looked up, spreading her arms wide. The cold rain felt nice against her hot skin. She never used to like the rain. It reminded her of that night she escaped the lab. But then again, that was also the night she had met Mike. She looked away from the clouds and over at Mike who was watching her.

He had the biggest smile on his face, his hair curling around his ears from the rain. She'd seen countless of romantic TV shows and movies, but she was still yet to find anyone who looked at another person the way Mike looked at her. There was something about the way he looked at her like she was everything. 

This boy...

Slowly she stepped towards him, a soft smile on her lips. She rested her hand against his cheek, trying to wipe away the rain from his eyes with her thumb. But he could barely open his eyes. She laughed, thinking about how the last time they were caught out in the rain it was under very different circumstances. How she wished she could go back to that moment and observe it from an outsider's point of view. She wished she could tell her past self not to be scared. That this weird boy and his friends were going to mean so much to her. That  _ he  _ was going to be the most important thing in her life. 

How quickly things can change. From a scared meeting in the woods to two people in love.

She focused back on Mike's face and he was looking at her with an expression of concern now. 

"El, are you ok?" She hadn't noticed his hands were around her waist until he squeezed her reassuringly.

He always made her feel safe. 

"I'm perfect." She whispered.

Before Mike could speak again, El pulled on his wet shirt by the collar to press her lips against his. His hands still held her waist as she stepped on her tiptoes into the kiss, her hands finding his wet hair.

She was still on her toes when she broke apart, their noses almost touching.

She loved the summer rain.


End file.
